1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial flower-type articles and more particularly pertains to a new kit and method for producing scent emitting artificial flower type articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of artificial flower-type articles is known in the prior art. More specifically, artificial flower-type articles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art artificial flower-type articles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,572; U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,102; U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,768; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,754; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,981; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,321.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new kit and method for producing scent emitting artificial flower type articles. The inventive device includes an elongate first stem member and an elongate second stem member that is insertable into the first stem member. A first fringe member has an attachment portion at one end and a plurality of strips that extend from the other end to the attachment portion. A second fringe member has a plurality of first strips and second strips that each extend from a respective end of the second fringe member towards an attachment portion that is positioned between the ends of the second fringe member. A plurality of leaf members each have a leaf-shaped portion that extends from an elongate attachment portion. A third fringe member has an attachment portion at one end and a plurality of strips that extend from the other end towards the attachment portion. A porous strip receives scent emitting liquid. A scent emitting liquid may also be provided.
In these respects, the kit and method for producing scent emitting artificial flower type articles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing scent emitting artificial flower type articles.